


Kurama and his Uzumaki

by Tonlor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonlor/pseuds/Tonlor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruko needs the power of the Nine-tailed fox but she learn of a secret way to get even more from getting the fox's power. M/F/F Anthro/Furry, Incest. Explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurama and his Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

> Kurama is Anthro not a full on fox (When in her mind). Kushina is slutty and Naruko is innocent… for now but has a crush on her handsome Anthro tenant. This is 100% non-canon fits nowhere in the manga and I don’t care to make it so.
> 
>  
> 
> All right belong to Kishimoto i Own Nothing.

_“It all becomes so blurred that no one can tell where Host ends and Beast begins.”_

Naruko stood before the lean and somewhat lankly form of the Nine-tailed Fox. He had deep powerful red eyes and shoulder length orange hair, a pair of fox ears stuck out of the top of his head as nine long tails danced behind him. He wore only a knee length frayed cloth covering his pride. Though he is not ripped he is in perfect shape; his lean muscles clearly there under his tight form.

“What is it you seek?” Kurama asked his red eyes on the young woman in front of him. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. She was stunningly beautiful her bright blue eyes stayed locked on him.

“I need your power,” Naruko replied looking up at Kurama.

“Oh do you?” Kurama asked.

“Yes I need it to save the village,” Naruko replied.

“Tell me do you know how to gain my power?” Kurama asked.

“Not a clue… beat you for control?” Naruko asked.

“No… you have to give yourself to me as I give myself to you,” Kurama explained.

“What do you mean give myself?” Naruko asked.

“If you want my power… you have to let me fuck you,” Kurama answered.

“WHAT?” Naruko shouted in question.

“Mito did it, as did your mother, now you must do it. If you want my power,” Kurama explained.

“Mom had sex with you?” Naruko asked.

“On a fairly regular basis,” Kurama replied his face uncracking showing no hints of joking.

“No way,” Naruko said stepping back. Kurama grinned leaning back against his cage his clawed hands behind his head.

“Kushi-chan didn’t believe me either… at first,” Kurama replied.

“Don’t call my mom Kushi-chan,” Naruko growled.

“Oh what’s wrong Naru-chan?” Kurama laughed seeing how frustrated she was becoming over the situation she was currently placed in. Could he be lying and just trying to mess with her? Or worse could he be telling the truth and her mother had sex with the Nine-tailed fox on a regular basis.

“Ask her for yourself… She has her memories imprinted in your mind,” Kurama said. Naruko turned closing her eyes focusing on the imprinted memories of her mother.

“It’s true,” Kushina’s voice answered her unasked question. “I fell in love with Kurama just as I did with Minato,” Kushina’s voice explained.

“She really did it,” Naruko said feeling Kurama’s hand on her shoulder.

“I never forced them… nor will I, you,” Kurama said before turning away.

“Wait! Did she really love you?” Naruko asked.

“Yes… and I cared for her,” Kurama replied.

“And yet you’d defile me?” Naruko asked.

“I care for you… my host should be as strong as she can be,” Kurama replied. “There is a reason my hosts are female… only the leaf knows this and they never shared it. If the host and Tailed-beast are of opposite genders they can copulate and reach a new level of power… their chakras fuse beyond the point of blurred lines,” Kurama explained.

“I don’t know,” Naruko said holding her arms, her back to Kurama.

“I understand it’s not something you can just decide on… if you choose to what happens in here happens to your body. Like loss of virginity… or bite marks,” Naruko turned fear in her eyes. “I was joking about the bite marks… I don’t bite… unless you ask me to,”

“I don’t think I could do that kind of stuff,” Naruko replied taking a deep breath. “But… gentle and…” Naruko blushed heavily.

“I can do gentle and loving, hard and brutal, long and passionate. Whatever you’d prefer,” Kurama explained.

“Slow and gentle?” Naruko asked.

“Of course… your first time after all,” Kurama took a step towards Naruko making her blush increase. His hands ran onto her shoulders as he started to shrink; Naruko watched as he shrunk down until he was only a few inches taller than her.

“This should make it easier to work with,” Kurama cupped her chin and gently brushed his lips against hers. Naruko could feel her heart pounding in her chest; she didn’t want to admit it but she wanted this with every fiber of her being. Kurama’s lips pressed against hers giving Naruko her first wanted kiss; it was more than she could have every expected. His lips were hot to the touch but not burning and they tasted good. Naruko pushed up into their kiss her hands moving up his bare chest.

Kurama ran a hand into her long blonde hair deepening their kiss immensely. Naruko was coming apart at the seams her body started to lust for him and he could tell it. His free hand trailed down her chin to the zipper of her jacket. Naruko could feel his nail catch her zipper and start unzipping her and she could have cared less. She wanted him so badly she was starting to ache.

“Kurama,” Naruko said lustfully.

“No,” he replied answered an unasked question. “This is all of your want coming to surface,” he added as her jacket fell away. Naruko looked down seeing Kurama’s frayed loincloth starting to rise as he grew horny.

“Big,” Naruko said looking at his size.

“Nothing I can do about that,” Kurama replied his nail running down her black shirt; in between her ample breasts and over her flat smooth stomach. He reached the hem of her shirt and pull removing the clothing from her.

“Gentle,” Naruko said looking at him.

“I swear,” Kurama said lowering his lips to her breasts. Naruko’s eyes rolled back slightly feeling his hot breath and tongue on her breasts; Kurama knelt giving himself better access to Naruko’s body. His lips gently moved over her breasts and nipples. He would kiss one several times before moving to the other leaving her wanting more and more. Naruko could feel her knees starting to get weak as her anthropomorphic counterpart slowly and meticulously tortured her body with pleasure. Then all at once her knees gave way dropping her to the ground; before she could hit though she was whisked into Kurama’s arms as he carefully lowered her to avoid her hurting herself.

“It feels so good,” Naruko moaned lightly regaining her head as Kurama’s euphoric caressing of her breasts seized all at once.

“I’ve only just begun and you’ve lost your legs,” Kurama chuckled as he slid a hand down her body stopping at her waist band. His red eyes moved up her body locking onto her once again waiting for her to command his actions.

“It’s ok… I’m ready,” Naruko said biting her lip. Kurama smiled lightly sliding a hand down into her pants rubbing over her virgin mound he could feel how wet she was even through her panties. Naruko’s back arched slightly as his fingers rubbed her entrance.

“You are ready,” Kurama said sliding his hand free to see his fingers were nearly drenched in her juices. Naruko gulped unable to believe that she made his finger that wet.

Kurama slid his fingers into her mouth letting her taste her own juices. Naruko sucked on his fingers tasting her juices as Kurama moved down her body. “K… Kurama,” Naruko moaned lightly feeling his hot breath of her stomach. Kurama slowly withdrew his fingers from her mouth.

“Yes?” Kurama asked using his free hand to unbutton her pants.

“It’s… well…” Naruko blushed heavily.

“It’s ok to be nervous kit. If you want to stop just let me know,” Kurama said kissing her belly while his hand removed her pants with little effort.

“It’s just my first time,” Naruko said nervously.

“Would you rather lose it to someone you love… outside of your mind?” Kurama asked.

“I don’t really like anyone enough to even consider them,” Naruko said her face still flushed.

“Oh come now… that Inazuka boy catches your eye,” Kurama replied.

“Kiba! No he doesn’t,” Naruko flushed even more.

“We can stop if you’d like,” Kurama said pulling back.

“No…I want to continue,” Naruko said worriedly.

“If you wish,” Kurama pulled Naruko in close for a kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as they kiss. All of her lust was easily portrayed in her kiss; the feverish need and desperate want. Naruko moaned into their kiss feeling Kurama’s manhood against her leg. She didn’t want to admit she wanted it as badly as she did.

“Kurama,” Naruko moaned as they pulled away. Kurama nodded and pulled away his cloth showing Naruko his impressive manhood. Naruko blushed heavily as she ran a hand down his chest aiming for his hardened cock.

“Naruko,” Kurama gave a light grunt as her hand wrapped around his cock. She started to lightly stroke him feeling his cock still getting to its fully erect state.

“So big,” Naruko said looking at his size. Kurama placed a hand on Naruko’s shoulder pushing her onto her back.

“Are you sure it will fit?” Naruko asked.

“I’m sure,” Kurama said lining his largeness up to her entrance. He rubbed himself against her a few times trying to prep her for what was to come. “It will hurt at first,”

“I understand,” Naruko said as Kurama started to push in. Naruko gasped and raked her nails over the watery ground. She bit her lip trying to contain her pain as Kurama continued to push slowly into her. She wanted to ask him to stop but wanted him to continue at the same time. It was as if he could tell what she wanted; he slowed himself down but continued to push into her.

“Relax Naruko,” Kurama kissed her forehead lightly trying to get her to relax more. Naruko took a slow breath trying to relax even with his cock invading her tight once virgin entrance.

“It hurts,” Naruko fought back tears still trying to conceal her pain. Kurama cupped her cheek pulling her into a deeply passionate kiss. Naruko’s body started to relax the moment their lips met letting Kurama sink the remaining amount he could into her.

His thrusts started slow grinding; Naruko’s body grinded right back against his. She quickly fell into her lust her moans echoed into Kurama’s mouth.

“Does it still hurt?” Kurama asked.

“Not at all,” Naruko replied wrapping her legs around his waist. Kurama started to pick up his thrusting as her body tightly constricted around his cock. He grunted as he felt her body milking him for everything he had.

“You’re too damn tight,” Kurama grunted. Naruko had already climaxed twice and was on the verge of her third; her mind was nearly blank she couldn’t put two and two together anymore.

“Naruko!” Kurama shouted as he burst into her tight core. The moment his seed hit her he could remember the times when he was with Kushina and their fun. (yup that’s how I do a flashback)

 

“Kurama~” Kushina sang softly into the fox morph’s cell.

“Yes my dear?” Kurama’s voice responded as he stepped out of the shadows. Kushina sprinted towards her lover and was embraced instantly. Their lips meshed together as their hands groped and squeezed at each other.

“I want you!” Kushina moaned lustfully feeling Kurama’s talon like nails tear off her clothes. Kushina’s hands ran down his chest grabbing at his loincloth and tearing it away.

Kurama quickly pinned Kushina against a wall and slammed home into her. He completely buried himself inside of her with his first thrust and quickly built up a fast paced and brutal thrust. Kushina’s voice moaned out her legs wrapped around his waist as her nails dug into his back.

“Your body is simply delicious,” Kurama cracked a grin and grabbed her ass easily lifting and bringing her down on his cock.

“Oh fuck me!” Kushina moaned loudly. Kurama chuckled and obeyed picking up his pace even more. Kurama pressed his body against hers as her nails dug into his back some more.

Kurama pulled back pulling Kushina off and turning her around. Kushina moaned loudly again as he sunk himself into her. Her moans only increased as he fucked her from behind; a personal favorite to them both.

“Harder!” Kushina moaned out her nails clawing at the walls of her mind.

“Of course,” Kurama pumped into her his hands tightly gripped her waist. Kushina’s back arched as she continued to moan loudly.

“Faster!” Kushina shouted lost in her ecstasy. Kurama easily obliged and picked up his thrusting speed. Kushina’s moans spiked to their highest; her legs were on the verge of giving out as she neared her climax. She knew Kurama could tell she was getting close and would push her to her limit and passed without a seconds thought.

Kurama’s hand cracked over her ass getting Kushina to throw her head back in a deep moan as she climaxed.

 

“Kurama,” Naruko’s voice cracked his memory. He came too quickly and saw Naruko had rolled him over and was currently riding him. She hadn’t noticed him zone out; his hands held her hips as she bounced.

“Your still so tight,” Kurama grunted he felt like she was going to rip his cock off. He watched as she bounced her hair matted to her sweat soaked body. Her eyes rolled back slightly having lost herself in their euphoric mating.

“Kurama… why is it so good?” Naruko asked her hands planted on his chest for support.

“I don’t know,” Kurama couldn’t figure it out; He had taken Kushina’s virginity too but it didn’t feel like this. It felt hotter, better, sexier, and neither of them could find out why. Naruko stopped her nails raking over Kurama’s chest as her body trembled heavily. Kurama felt her walls tighten around his pole and nearly burst.

“Kurama… I want to feel your seed in me again,” Naruko said lustfully as she started to bounce again. Kurama nodded and sat up wrapping his arms around her. One wrapped around her waist while the other slid up into her hair bringing her into a deep kiss. Naruko wrapped her arms around Kurama’s neck as they kissed. Kurama started to thrust upwards matching Naruko’s bouncing blow for blow.

Kurama felt his limit approaching and gave one last hard thrust up into Naruko. Her moaned echoed loudly through her mind as she climaxed just as he burst into her for the second time.

 

“Oh having all this fun without me?” Naruko looked behind her to see the memory of her mother standing a few feet off.

“How?” Naruko asked looking at her mother. After a moment she realized the state she was in and quickly covered herself trying to hide her nudeness from sight.

“I’m imprinted onto you, I can come to you if you need me… or in this case… someone wants me here,” Kushina looked to Kurama whom still looked at her in confusion.

“I didn’t want you here,” Kurama replied his arms still on Naruko.

“Well I think we could make the best of this still,” Kushina smiled as she walked towards her daughter and former lover.

“Mom?” Naruko looked up to Kushina just before she leaned in and kissed her. _“Oh my god,”_ Naruko’s thought went wild feeling her mother’s lips on hers.

“Not bad,” Kurama said seeing Kushina starting to strip; her lips still locked with Naruko’s.

“So how should we do this?” Kushina asked pulling back showing she was not naked.

“How about we both have some fun with your daughter,” Kurama said thrusting upwards, his hardened cock still buried inside Naruko.

“Ah,” Naruko gasped out feeling Kurama starting to move in her again. Kushina smiled and closed her eyes summoning a strap-on.

“Oh what a kinky woman you are,” Kurama chuckled as Naruko’s eyes widened.

“What are you going to do with that?” Naruko asked blushing heavily.

“Just you,” Kushina smiled. “How about you give it a good sucking,” Naruko gulped she had never thought of putting something like that in her mouth; but her lust over won her as Kushina rubbed the false manhood in front of her mouth. Naruko’s lips parted slowly as she took the falsehood into her mouth. Kushina ran her hands into Naruko’s hair commanding the young host to work faster and take her deeper.

Naruko gagged lightly on the falsehood in her mouth still trying her best to suck and lick at it while she bounce on Kurama’s cock. Kurama leaned in wrapping his lips around one of her nipples sucking at it lightly. Kushina bit her lip watching Naruko ride Kurama’s cock as vigorously as she once did.

“I think I’m good and lubed up,” Kushina grinned.

“For what?” Naruko asked with an audible gulp.

“I’m going to bury this in your tight little ass,” Kushina grinned. Kurama gave a nod and laid back pulling Naruko with him.

“What? No I’m not ready for something like that,” Naruko said as her mother grabbed her ass.

“Don’t worry, I believe you can take it,” Kushina said rubbing the falsehood against Naruko’s back door.

“Mom please… it’s too big,” Naruko whined.

“So you’d take a smaller one without complaints?” Kushina asked. Naruko’s face flushed; she didn’t want to admit she wouldn’t take smaller. She was able to fit it in her mouth so her ass should be able.

“But in the butt is so weird,” Naruko said looking to her mother whom still rubbed the wet tool against her ass.

“Are you willing to try?” Kushina asked. Naruko blushed heavily then nodded lightly; she hated the fact that she wanted to try it, to feel it, to see what it was like to have two cock’s inside of her.

“Gently please,” Naruko begged feeling her mother push at her rear entrance.

“I promise,” Kushina leaned over Naruko so she could kiss at her neck as she pushed the head of her false cock into her daughter’s ass. Kushina gave a nod to Kurama whom took Naruko’s hands into his interlocking their fingers.

“Squeeze my hands. It should help bite down the pain,” Kurama explained as Kushina penetrated her ass.

“It hurts,” Naruko cried out as she gripped Kurama’s hands tightly and gritted her teeth.

“Relax like you did with Kurama,” Kushina said gripping Naruko’s hips as she slowly buried the toy into Naruko’s ass.

Naruko tried to relax her body; to her surprise her body started to relax letting Kushina burry the last of the toy into her ass. “So full,” Naruko moaned feeling both cock’s simply sitting in her letting her adjust.

“We are going to start moving,” Kushina said as her and Kurama started to move in unison. In and out they moved slowly letting Naruko absorb the pain as it formed into forbidden lust.

“It feels so strange,” Naruko moaned lightly as the cocks picked up speed.

“It gets better,” Kushina grinned as she picked up her pace while Kurama picked up his power making their thrusts alternate so one was always buried in her.

“Ah kami!” Naruko cried out her mind was starting to slip again. Her moans started to echo as it started to feel better and better.

“Starting to like it aren’t you?” Kurama asked.

“Don’t stop,” Naruko moaned only moments from yet another climax.

“Oh she’s going to orgasm,” Kushina grinned running a hand over to her clit; Naruko moaned loudly the moment her mother’s hand touched her sensitive button. Both of them stopped feeling her body seize up as she came hard.

Naruko let out a few ragged moaning breaths before she collapsed onto Kurama’s chest.

“She fainted?” Kurama asked as the two started to fade away.

“Yup she’s out,” Kushina said as her imprinted memory faded away leaving Naruko out cold on her bed. She slept soundly and dreamt naughtily happy that she had going into her meditation within her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> ~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this fic and let me know what you think.


End file.
